


Agony Uncle William Answers to Correspondents

by thequietscribe



Series: Genteel Monsters [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, agony aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietscribe/pseuds/thequietscribe
Summary: [ Worldbuilding Preface ]Professor William Graham of Bloom, respected teacher, author and accredited authority on sub-gender dynamics, takes time out of his busy schedule to give answers to correspondents on the diverse aspects of life.





	1. Introduction

Hi there, and welcome to the world of Genteel Monsters. 

This is a quick introduction to the main tropes used in the story for those that are not familiar with them. 

The Agony Aunt (agony uncle) column after that is my way of giving readers more background knowledge about the world and how it works without having to put it into the story itself in such detail. Most of the information will be touched on in the story, but not answered so specifically. There are also answers to questions that readers have asked in the past, or shown an interest in knowing more about. 

If you would rather just get to the main story, skip to the next in the collection 'Lives, Loves and Predators'. 

\---- 

This is an ABO (Alpha, Beta, Omega) world. 

The quick way to explain this, in terms of this particular story world, is that humans did not evolve from monkeys, but instead evolved from wolves or something similar. This comes with some physical differences, such as enhanced sense of smell, a stronger role of instincts in everyday life, and differences in reproduction styles. 

The most obvious of the differences in an ABO world is the fact that the two main primary genders (male and female) are then further split into three subgenders (alpha, beta, omega) where each of these three have distinct characteristics, modes of behaviour like core dominance or submissiveness, and instincts that influence them in everyday life far more than their primary genders, or indeed our own. In general, it is the subgenders in this world that are the more visible and imporant one. 

This is a trope that is used quite a lot in fanfiction, and each version is generally different from the others depending on what the author wishes to explore. My world here has a variant which is more atypical than most, as in this world omegas are the top of the food chain, not the bottom. The family structure also often involves some aspects of polygamy due to the nature of the biological/societal setup, though it is more of a background topic in the story rather than at the forefront. 

This world does not have any mpreg (male omega pregnancy) which is quite common in other ABO stories, as it isn't something I wish to write about. 

\---- 

Originally the Agony Uncle posts were set up in a randomized way as questions either came to me, or were asked, I have now sorted them into catagories, so readers can find ones relating to topics they are more interested in, easily. If you want to know something about the world that isn't listed, please leave a comment at the end, and I will add your question or letter including the question, in a later update. 

Special thanks go to my beta-reader Anthony, who kindly submitted two of the letters, as well as questions from aubergineautumn and Evil Admin, and general queries from others. 

Happy reading :)


	2. Family

Dear Uncle William, 

I find myself in a quandry. After a bereavement, I have ended up a guardian of two siblings I was the godfather of. Neither have presented their subgenders yet, but I feel that time may swiftly be approaching. This is somewhat of a problem for me, having spent the entirety of my life in the country and away from towns. How am I ever to do well by them, for I know almost no one in any town? I do not wish their young lives restricted because of my habits. Any advice would be appreciated. 

Mr L. 

\---- 

Dear Mr L, 

First let me offer condolences to you and your wards. It will have been an extremely trying time for all of your. 

In my answer to your question, I will say first and foremost that the offer of stabilty and safety should be the priority. Not only have they lost their parents, but also everything they have known, such as their previous home, and close contact with friends, familiar amenities and so forth. Before healing and happiness can occur, they need to feel the anchor that you and your home offers, and only then should you undertake the strenuous excursions to a large town. I say this not only for them, but also for yourself. They will look to you as a guide, and having been away from towns for so long, it is best not to overstress yourself in this endeavour, as this will only make them worried. 

I will say that giving htem, and indeed yourself, the opportunity to make new aqaintences is going to benefit, not only to help with the isoloation one has in the country, but also in preparaation for their presenting. For each close aqaintance that can be built, it is one more that might be made who can introduce them in a town. Likewise you could start an aqaintance through an insitution like a bank, university, solicitor or a reliable guild if you are a member. They could offer suggestion and reference to a family you might write to, to request an interview with in order to gain an invitation to a ball or gathering. 

Having a residence in the town in question where you are able to stay for part of the year during the courting seasons will help a great deal, as you will be able to accept visitors to tea, and that will help a great deal in becoming sociable and extending contact with people in town, as well as it becoming a safe location in which to retreat should town become a bit much, as it often does. 

I hope this is of use to you, and I wish you the very best in the times to come. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I have been part of this family for over five years now, but I am at my wit's end and don't know what to do for the best. It used to be just four of us, omega, alpha and us two betas. I love them all dearly, always have, but I don't know whether I should stay here any more. 

Ever since the new alpha joined, it just has not been the same. She is head of the household now with the omega, and the dynamic has totally changed in the family. She takes up all of the omega's time, going out places or having gatherings at the house. There is so much more to do with the greater number of visits and parties, more cleaning, cooking, sorting and suchlike. The work is harder to get completed well, and it's a struggle. Both of us betas are always exhausted. 

I could deal okay with struggling with the work, just about, if I still felt part of the family, but I don't. I think even the former head alpha is struggling to feel it, pushed aside by this new one. I joined this family and I was happy here for so long, but now I often just feel like an unpaid servant. Should I leave? 

Ms B in York 

\---- 

Dear Ms B, 

I am deeply sorry to hear of your troubles. Usually any family changes tend to smooth out over time, but this seems not to be the case. However not all is lost yet, for it seems to me that there are two main areas that could be tackled. 

The first is the workload that has significantly increased in size since the family ahs expanded. With increased demands, it shoul dnot be expected that you accomodate it past a certain point. To this end, another beta might be sought to join the family, not only to aid with that work, but also with the social needs that the omega is less able to dedicate as much time to. Usually it is the betas of the household that seek out and choose to bring in others once the omega has approved the decision. 

The other aspect of your problems in the house is the feeling of abandonment by the family. Part of this will be to dow ith the long hours you have been having to work, and the fact that you don't feel listened to about that work. But also it is to do with the closeness you felt to the family. It sounds like the new alpha is rather enthusiastic in this new coupling, and while it may seem that they are the problem, I will say that I rather believe it is the omega that is at fault in this case, likely unintentionally and unknowing. 

Having witnessed this many times, as well as in my own family, I can say it is exceedingly common for a new alpha to behave like this, not only trying to impress the omega, but also to prove that they deserve this position by improving the family's status. This sort of behaviour is exceedingly flattering to the omega, and it is easy to get caught up in those feelings, especially as the alpha actively tries to do so. However it is the omega's duty in a family to see that the family functions properly, and that everyone, all the alphas, betas and children are happy and contented, and it sounds very much like your omega has not taken stock of the family long enough to recognise when things have turned sour. 

I would say to you that it is you who needs to speak with the omega, and it needs to be done away from the distraction of the alphas. The other alpha cannot offer them this needed conversation, as they will not be taken seriously enough, as it can be seen far too easily as jealousy. I can almost garuantee that once yoru omega understand your feelings, they will be mortified by the truth of your unhappiness. Betas are the stability of a large household, and without them, the structure crumbles. Do not be fooled into thinking that betas are less, or that your opinions and needs are not as important as the alpha's in the family. They are, very much. 

So speak to your omega, find ways to feel more like a family again, and get another beta or two for your pod. These things you can try, and then if nothing improves, the option to find another pod to join is still there. 

Everyone deserves to have a family that cares for them properly. Remember this, and whether here, or elsewhere, I hope you find that care again. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

Why are a group of betas in a family or business called a 'pod'? It seems a rather odd turn of phrase when there is no equivilent term for alphas or omegas. 

Mr Buckley 

\---- 

Dear Mr Buckley, 

I believe the term derives from the gardening term 'peas in a pod', possibly because betas tend to work in close-knit groups in a household or business, rather than the more solitary alphas and omegas, who, while living in concert with others, are quite singluar even when working together. 

I suppose you are right that there should be a group term for alphas and omegas. Perhaps a 'growl of alphas', and a 'titter of omegas'. Ah, I amuse myself. 

Wishing you the happiness of the season, 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I have been with my omega for two years and it's been wonderful. I love him so much, but lately he has been mentioning adding another alpha to our family. I am devistated. That he must feel that I not enough to keep him safe and provided for any more, it cuts me deeply, and I don't know how I will cope, especially if it's a stronger alpha who takes over my position as head of the family. He is my everything. What can I do? 

Heartbroken in Edinburgh 

\---- 

Dear Heartbroken, 

You have my deepest sympathy for your current situation. 

I can tell you that this is not uncommon, especially in young bonded couples, as most will start out as a pair, but then later add to their family over time, especially if they have children, or other needs of the household change. 

I can tell you that most of the time, even ursurped alphas end up finding a contentment in the family, especially as their instincts respond to the new alpha, which helps them accept it. Many find that it comes as a relief of pressures they hadn't been aware of being burdened with, and in most cases all alphas are still intimate with their omega. 

Your situation need not become that though, for if you can discuss the situtaion with your omega, it could be that even if another alpha is brought into the family, it need not be a very dominant one. This would not threaten your position, but would benefit the household with the added security and finances. It is important for all the alphas in the house hold to be able to live together in contentment after all. Your omega will not want you to be unhappy, and if they feel the need, as most do, for another to join with your family, engage with your omega in this discussion so that you can find a solution you can both be happier with. 

I wish you both the best of luck, 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I recently met someone who had the same surname as their omega parent. I thought people always took their sire's name before the house name. I don't wish to ask them, in case it seems rude. Please help. 

Cautiously Perplexed of [insert region] 

\---- 

Dear Cautiously Perplexed, 

Although it is usually the case that people are named for their sire, such as 'Mr William Graham of Bloom', 'Graham' being my sire, and 'Bloom' being my omega mother, this is not always the case. 

Usually when someone becomes an adult they are given the choice to be formally named in this way by their own choice, should this differ to the way they were named at birth. This can also sometimes be done later in life, though it is less common. Sometimes at this time a person can choose to formally honour their omega or beta mother, rather than the sire for whatever reason, by changing their surname in this way. 

The reasons for this can be varied, some may not get on with their sire, or have an exceedingly strong differing opinions to them and decide to make a more formal split. I have seen this being done due to political reasons, such as a public figure having offspring who were against what their sire was publically known for. Another reason might be that the person is estranged from their sire, and wish to honour their mother more due to the lack of contact with their sire. 

In addition, people who are adopted, especially after being orphaned, may take up the family name of the one who adopted them, though not always. This adoption of the family name may also happen if an alpha is granted the change of name to that of the family he has joined. This usually takes place if they are wishing to draw a line on their past, in order to focus on the future with their new family. 

Although less common, it is not unheard of for very distant relatives, or people merely sharing the same surname, to end up becoming mated, or for betas who marry to take their partner's surname. In this way, along with the possible change of name, might mean that due to both parents having the same surname, any offspring they have would also have it. 

No matter the cause, I would caution anyone in asking about such a naming, for it is as likely to be about a past wishing to be forgotten as it is about a joyful coupling. Unless the person brings up the reason in general conversation to you, it would be polite to ignore the topic wherever possible no matter how curious you might be. 

Although my answer may well have brought more questions than it answered, I hope it has none-the-less been of use to you. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

As a beta, I am used to the understanding that should myself and my partner end up not fitting as well as we once did, we can go our own ways, get a divorce and suchlike. However it occurred to me lately that you never hear of omegas and alphas doing that. Do they just stay together even if they grow tired of one another due to society's demands, or is there some other thing that is at work here? Do omegas and alphas truly never tire of each other? 

Mrs B, Coventry 

\---- 

Dear Mrs B, 

Contrary to some romantic beliefs, omegas and alphas can indeed grow tired of each other, though both society as well as biology play a part in keeping them together, biology playing the greater role here. 

You see when omegas and alphas come together during the omega's heat, and end up mated, it creates a bond that is both physical (with things like scent and pheromones) as well as mental (feelings of connectedness, home, and contentedness). These factors mean that even should the bloom of romance fade with time, there are far more other reasons that keep them together. Add into that, that the bond itself ties them, making them feel better together than apart, as well as the gentle mellowing of their relationship over time to something less acute towards something familiar and comforting, they are unlikely to give such a thing up. 

In truth, the bond is so strong, that you will almost never find an alpha who has left an omega after bonding, or an omega who casts them out. Only the most strenuous of circumstances, one that pushed them past all endurance, tends to force such a breaking of the bond, and as we well know, that breaking of the bond is vastly detrimental to both parties involved. 

Instead, the omega will likely start seeking new members to add to the family. This is not only to add more interest to the family for both of them, but also to change the dynamics of the relationship between them. An alpha may end up with another alpha beneath them in the hierarchy, and have to step up into a more actively dominant role as a result, or the new alpha may be the more dominant one, thus taking pressure off the current alpha. Likewise, adding more betas to the family pod will also change the daily lives of the pair, enough to bring more interest to the relationship with the new challenges that such additions brings. 

So yes, either party can grow tired of each other a bit in a relationship, but between a bonded pair, it is unlikely to amount to a separation, merely a changing of the family dynamics over time. The bond is a commitment that isn't merely in words, but is backed up very much by biology to keep the pair together. 

I hope that answers your question, 

Uncle William


	3. Sub-gender Dynamics and Biology

Dear Uncle William, 

Our family recently were visited by our cousins from London, both of whom were alphas. It had been the hope of the family that I be presented by them in London at the start of the courting season, but having met them, I find myself overwhelmed by their words of what is expected of omegas when mated, for it is quite contrary to what our lives in the country have been. 

Is London so truly dangerous that omegas have to be escorted everywhere by at least four alphas? I had hoped to find a gentle and caring mate, but from what I hear that is deemed unacceptable and dangerous and I should mate with the most aggressive one I can find. Truly, the thought of being mated to such a person fills me with the urge to stay at home for the rest of my days. Please advise. 

Miss A from the Peak District. 

\---- 

Dear Miss A, 

Perspective is a personal thing, and can be tempered with knowledge. Your cousins, living in London, likely young and not yet mated themselves, I surmise, are in the position of a limited understanding due to youth and experience. Yes, London will not be as safe as your country home merely by the fact that the number of people in a small areas is that much greater. It is common for omegas to be escorted by at least one alpha they trust, more if they are unmated. This is less to do with the possibility of crime as it is to do with the level of comfort of the omega. 

You may have noticed that you find situations more worrying when outside the home or away from familiar surroundings since you had presented, and these feelings are alleviated when around trusted family or friends. This has a great deal to do with your biology, as betas and alphas do not respond to such things in the same way. You may also notice that when you become distressed, that alphas in particular respond far more than when that happened as a child, as your scent changes when omegas present, and that triggers instincts in alphas to respond, to protect and comfort. In a city as large, smelly and noisy as London, omegas will choose to have a larger escort with them in order to feel calm and secure. Just as alphas respond to your fear or distress, so omegas respond to the scent and proximity of trusted alphas. 

I would advise any omegas that have not yet travelled to a large city, to ask their family to make a trip, or several, to smaller town in order to gauge what will make them feel the most comfortable, and less stressed. This is imperative, because if too few trusted alphas are there in order to ensure that sense of security, other alphas in the vicinity will be compelled by their biology and temperament to step in, and this is less than ideal and may cause friction between those you were with. 

As for whom you choose as your mate, a miscommunication may well be in evidence. It is almost impossible for an alpha to act in ways that would harm or distress an omega. This is even more true in a mate. No matter who you choose, rest assured that they will, in their own way, always try to see you happy. This is not to say that they will all respond identically of course, for everyone has their own temperament and behaviours, but you should never end up feeling threatened by your mate. 

On the other side of that coin however, the alpha you choose as a mate should make you feel safe, and this is, I believe, what your cousins were inexpertly trying to convey. Much of the traditional courtship steps will help you decide on whom you wish to spend time with, who impresses you, and who makes you feel safe, so do not worry over that. Often an omega hosting a ball you have been invited to will be happy to take tea with another in order to answer questions and give advice, if asked politely. 

I wish you safe travels and calm days, 

Uncle William. 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

Can you please explain why omegas get everything? Why does society demand alphas give all their possessions, their houses, their income to an omega? I work hard, and expect a promotion soon, but already at five and twenty I feel my social standing slipping because I have not given all my achievements up to some social butterfly who will not even wish to remain monogamous. 

from Frustrated in Bristol 

\---- 

Dear Frustrated, 

The answer to your question, in the simplest of terms is biology and social constructs that cater to it. That omegas get everything, however, is an incorrect assumption. 

Each of the three sub-genders have their own place in society and interacting with each other. Different sub-genders tend to be good at, and feel the most comfortable and fulfilled in jobs and activities. Alphas tend towards action orientated activities such as the military, or ones that allow the gathering of wealth, prestige and power. Betas tend towards caring and home-making jobs such as nursing, housekeeping, cooking, and jobs that, in general are stable and well-defined. Omegas generally prefer jobs that tend to focus on social tasks, such as diplomats, teachers, public speakers, organizers and writers. 

These are the biological tendencies of each sub-gender, but there are also others that pertain to how the sub-genders interact with each other. 

As an alpha, it is entirely natural for you to have a great deal of pride in all your accomplishments, your gathering of wealth and the procuring of a good home. You have worked hard to get them, and you enjoy showing others what you have achieved. However, it is very likely that you will find that you respond with a far greater sense of accomplishment if you were to be bonded to an omega, sharing those accomplishments to them. I have been told that the satisfaction of providing for an omega, and being seen to do so, is like the difference between a luncheon of dry crackers and a lavish banquet. There is something in the biology of alphas that has a core need to provide, protect, impress, overcome challenge and satisfy, and those needs are vastly greater when centred around an omega. 

As for omegas getting it all, this is only true at a surface glance. It is true that alphas that join in a family with an omega relinquish the money and investments they have accumulated, but this is not a loss. The alpha provides, satisfying their own need to do so, but entrusting it to the omega, the core of the family, into handling these investments with care. An alpha, when gathering, is often a risk-taker as that tends to be a strategy that gains the most, but it is not the best way to ensure the stability of family income. Risk-taking has the potential to fail, and so the handing over of the gathered investments for the family to the omega, also ensures the safety of those investments away from the temptation many alphas lean towards to use it as collateral against gambling with it further. 

Moreover, the fact hat an omega may have more than one alpha is generally seen as positive, not only as this generates a greater wealth for the family that all within it get the benefit of, but also because it takes pressure off each one to provide everything. Alphas who wish to work long hours will, after all, be leaving their family bereft of their presence, likely meaning that their omega cannot go out and visit for want of an escort. The mating will also bring the pleasure of being able to host your own gatherings and balls, but with only one alpha, seeing to the tasks for those, on top of work and all the many other things, it will be difficult. Most of the families that I am acquainted with have told me that the sense of friendly challenge between the family alphas is deeply satisfying, and that once settled, there tends not to be any major jealousy between them. 

In general then, i would say that you should consider the situation as being about family, not individuals, and certainly not just omegas. A household, after all, will have a pod of betas, the house or estate will require maintenance, upkeep, daily resources bought, and while lone alphas do this themselves, or hire a beta to do this, omegas and betas working together in a household manage to run it far more smoothly and gracefully due to the correlation of their skills. The social constructs that elevate mated alphas above unmated is, in main, due to the fact that their situation is more stable, more assured and smoothly run, as well as being seen as more trustworthy. 

Although currently outwith your general life, I urge you to go amongst society, seek out balls where you may get to know more omegas better, and while some may not be to your liking, we are quite a varied lot. 

However if you find that the family life has no appeal even after this, I can tell you that socially, alphas are given far more leeway when in study, such as training for complex work like that of a lawyer, doctor, police detective and so forth. Such training takes time, and the resulting achievement of that elevated role is seen as being worthy enough to praise that it helps to hold up the status of those alphas until they are settled in that job. 

I wish you luck and good fortune in your future, and hope you find your happiness. 

Uncle William. 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I have something of a problem, and I’m at my wits’ end over it. I’m not sure whom to ask for help, but I guess I’d like to ask you since I can stay anonymous here. 

I have a friend, we’ll call her "Olivia", although that is not her true name. Anyway, Olivia and I have been friends forever, grew up together, did everything together that two best friends typically do. Everything was perfectly normal. It’s been a couple of years now since we’ve each presented; her as an Omega, myself as a Beta. And, well, you know how things go as we grow up. Olivia and I had always both assumed our relationship would remain one of friendship, and we’d both eventually go our separate ways to an extent, each mate with a person of our own, and continue to be friends from there. 

Here’s my problem. Once we grew up a bit, I found myself more attracted to Olivia than to anyone else. I’m not sure what it is about her, and I’m not really going to get into it here, but I think it’s connected to the fantasy of growing up and marrying your best friend. Unfortunately, I don’t have a best friend who falls into what some people consider an ideal romantic couple. 

Even with that, it wouldn’t be a huge issue, but now Olivia seems to have taken a liking to a fellow, we’ll call him "Al", who is an Alpha. I know for a fact that Al and Olivia do not have the chemistry that Olivia and I have, for they have only just met. Our relationship is built on a more solid foundation of understanding and friendship, whereas theirs would be based on a foundation of "let’s make babies". 

So I guess my question is this: 

Do I tell Olivia how I feel about her, knowing that she will probably follow her biological compulsion toward ruts and heats anyway, which I, as a Beta, can do nothing to compete with? Should I risk ruining our lifelong friendship, trying to reach for something that probably isn’t going to happen anyway? Do I owe it to her, to let her go and have this cookie cutter relationship that I’m pretty sure she’s wanted all along, even if it means settling for a person who is nothing special? (I mean no offence to him. He’s not a terrible person. But like I said, I KNOW for certain that they do not have what Olivia and I have.) 

HELP! 

Confused in Leicester 

\---- 

Dear Confused, 

Your questions, although simple, are quite diverse, and I will attempt to answer them as best I can, based on what you have told me. 

I would first draw your attention to the fact that the 'biological compulsion' of omegas to have alphas is not something of a choice that can be set aside. Olivia, having presented, will now always need to find an alpha to spend her heats with, and it would be unwise of me to not make this clear, for otherwise you would be running under the misapprehension that there is another option. There is not, for otherwise she would be in left in circumstances during her heat that would be tantamount to torture for several days or more, and put her health at risk, or even at severe risk. As you care for her deeply, I cannot consider this would occur to you, so I am left instead that you were not sufficiently informed of the fact. 

Likewise, as an omega that has presented, her biology is significantly different to when you were both children, and her needs in a family will have also changed. It isn't only society norms that cause omegas to build their families with strong alphas, but because it makes them feel safe and comfortable to do so, where they may not have felt that need in the past. 

This is why, and not through any intent on my part to be cruel, that I tell you that Olivia will need to find herself at least one alpha to build her family with, no matter who else is within it. 

That being said, the situation is not hopeless for you, but it is one that I would advise caution when contemplating, and much of that is to do with your own needs and wishes that I read in your letter. 

First I would advise you to look within yourself deeply, and consider whether it is this fantasy that is winning out, rather than the reality. That you care for her is not in question, but that you yourself consider it 'a best friend', rather than her specifically, leads me to think that your wishes in this matter may be more fluid, if there were other options, than you are giving them credit for being. 

The second thing I would have you consider is the fact that all friendships start somewhere. It is true that your friendship with Olivia is long-standing, but it also had a start where you barely knew each other. This then can be said for any new person that Olivia, or yourself, may make acquaintance with. Merely because you and she do not hold currently the same length and depth of friendship with others does not mean that this might not be remedied with time. Consider instead that while Al may not currently know her as you do, that in time, he might, just as you may also find such a friendship in him, and others. Do not think of him, or other alphas, as rivals, but instead look upon him as a potential friend who also wishes the best for the person you care deeply for. 

And so this leads me to my last point, and that is that any relationship is based upon knowledge and trust. Olivia will make a family that will include at least one alpha, but that family may include yourself as well, should you make it known that you wish to join it. Should you do so? That is up for debate. As a friend, there would be no impediment other than circumstance, but as you hold more romantic feelings towards her the situation becomes more complex. 

Do I believe you should tell her? If you think that your feelings will not alter in time, then I would say that yes, I do, for such a secret will seep into your actions and thoughts and otherwise drive your friendship apart if it consumes you in such a way. Any relationship is based on mutual understanding and compromise, and that cannot happen if one party is left entirely in the dark over it. You will never know her feelings on the matter unless you ask. 

As you know, omegas are not monogamous by nature as betas tend more towards, and while it isn't as common, relationships within their created family, with members who are not their alphas, is not unknown. You should consider whether this is something that you would be able to be content with. Olivia will never be monogamous to you due to biology, but if she were receptive to the idea, and you found an understanding with her alphas, then it is not outside the realms of possibility. 

You clearly have a strong friendship with her, but merely because your feelings towards her have changed does not mean that you yourself cannot find someone else that may be just as suitable, and could give you the monogamous relationship that you clearly crave. 

In truth, I have no true answers to your situation, only information, for the answers are known only to yourself in this matter, yourself and Olivia. 

I wish you the best of luck, and I hope that you and your friend find some understanding and compromise that will make you both happy. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

Is it true that female alphas have a penis? 

from Titillated in Norwich. 

\---- 

Dear Titillated, 

This is in fact true, although it is not the same as a male alpha's. Unlike the male alpha, a female's penis and testicles retract almost entirely when not aroused, only the small slender tip of the penis showing. It's size tends to be far more slender than a male's, and often shorter, but will knot the same. 

A discreet place to find more information on biological differences and other things is to search the Encyclopedia in a library. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I recently read a book in which the heroine spends her first heat with her true mate. It was so romantic! Do true mates really exist? It is my dearest wish to find my own. My mama says this year will be my first season, and I am worried I will not find them. She says I should just have some fun until I find an alpha that I am compatible with, but I don't want to just have sex with anyone. I want my heat to be special, like in the book. How can I find the person I want to spend the rest of my life with? No one ever speaks of it, but is it possible to spend my heat alone, so I can save it for them? 

Miss P, Bristol 

\---- 

Dear Miss P, 

There is, I am afraid, no evidence to suggest that true-mates exist. Biologically and socially we can obviously be far more compatible with one person over another, but the idea that there is one person out there that is pre-destined to be your perfect mate is merely fiction, and not something you should base your life-choices on. 

I would agree with your Mama in this case, and encourage you to seek alphas that you feel more comfortable around for your first heat, as it is often feelings of safety and comfort that are likely to draw you to one alpha over another. Finding an alpha you trust for your heat is paramount, as you will not create a mating bond without that. You may well find a mate that would be perfect for you during your first heat, as many do, but I wouldn't worry over it much. 

I would caution you strongly, and any other readers however, that I can in no way condone the thought of omegas spending their heat alone. You would be doing yourself untold harm, both physically and mentally. I cannot stress this enough. 

Society has evolved in such a way to make such a situation near impossible, because the effects have been deemed severe enough to be considered torture. While with an alpha, a heat will last 3-5 days and be exceedingly pleasurable, it has been documented that without one a heat may last up to 7 and be the opposite. During this time, not only will you have used up so much of your body's resources as to become potentially mortally underweight, but you will have been enduring the torture of not having an alpha there to sate your body's needs for all that time. There is documented evidence that the mental scarring from such a thing would stay with you, likely for the rest of your life. 

Likewise, as soon as within half a day of it starting, without an alpha there your body will take matters into its own hands, with instincts taking over and trying to call alphas to you. No unmated alphas would be able to resist such a call of need if they heard it, unable to endure knowing an omega is suffering. Unlike the carefully managed and vetted alphas that you would be meeting during courting, any alpha of any temperament would respond, and likely several at the same time, possibly ending in them fighting over dominance to sate you. 

You may think that I am scaremongering you, and I am, but with very good reason. There is nothing romantic about attempting to forgo the presence of an alpha during your heat. Eventually you will find an alpha worthy of becoming your mate, but do you want to burden them with the knowledge that you had suffered so terribly merely waiting for them? Alphas take the protection of us so very seriously, and that would torment them vastly. Please, put such an unbearably hideous notion aside. You will find an alpha who will love you deeply, do not sully that. 

Despite all this, I think you will find your first heat to be an experience you will not wish to forgo. It is difficult to describe the feelings to those who have never had them, but the pleasure alone is well worth it, but perhaps the knowledge of being the utter focus of the alpha, of having them there for you alone, is a heady experience. 

I wish you all the best in the coming season. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

My sister just presented as an omega, and now father says we have to get rid of my dog, Billy because she doesn't like it. This is so unfair, when she gets to keep her own dog! Why does she get to keep hers when I don't? 

Peter, in Leeds 

\---- 

Dear Peter, 

I am sorry to hear about your family's decision to re-home your dog. I hope your father finds a good home for Billy. There is a small charity that helps re-home dogs in Leeds, working from Parkview Stables, if your father cannot find a suitable home quickly enough. 

The reason that your father is likely re-homing Billy but not your sister's dog, is because things that make your sister anxious or unhappy now will affect people around her, especially alphas, who will become very distressed and likewise unhappy if she is upset. 

It should like you will miss Billy a great deal though, especially as your sister will be getting more attention over the next few months. Perhaps you could ask your family to help you find another pet, one that everyone will like. Your family will not wish you to be unhappy, even though it may feel like that right now. I can also say with a fair amount of surety that your sister will not wish to see you unhappy. Omegas are often called the heart or core of a family, and that is because they have a need for people to come together and be happy together. Perhaps she could help you choose a new pet. I think she would like that. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

We have been learning about biology in school, but the teacher never explained why only female omegas can have babies, but both male and female alphas can produce seed. Why is it like this? If only female omegas can have babies, why do male omegas exist? 

Lord of All Studies, Chester. 

\---- 

Dear Lord of All Studies, 

The biological reason that male omegas cannot bear children is that their bodies are not designed to do so, and never have been. Studies have shown that even should, at some future evolutionary point, male omegas be able to carry offspring, the birth itself would be so traumatic to the body for it to be unlikely to carry the baby long enough to give birth healthily. Not to mention that the body be so damaged by the birth that it would likely severely damage the male omega for life, or even kill him. Due to this, it is unsurprising that evolution has set to limit the birthing of children to omega and beta females, whose bodies have adapted far better to carry children. 

By comparison, alphas undergo no such bodily trauma or danger by the adaption in female alphas to be able to seed a mate. The changes are minimal and are in many ways necessary in order to see to the needs of a mate during heat, so it is unsurprising that evolution allowed this adaption early, as it aids both the alpha, and their mate in maintaining a healthy life together. 

As for why omega males exist at all, it is because we are not merely living to grant life to the next generation. Omegas hold the particular skills and role of heading the family units, and that role exists whether there are children or not. Not everyone wishes to have children, and a society focused only on families that have them, would swiftly end up overpopulating the world and overusing resources. So in this way, you can perhaps think of male omegas as a safeguard against overpopulation, and the maintenance of focus on community and the people alive now. 

I hope this answers your questions. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

After an incident that was not my alpha's fault, my bonding marks have faded and won't hold any more. I love him, and we are both utterly distraut over the matter. Please help! 

from Wide-eyed in London 

\---- 

Dear Wide-eyed, 

Unfortunately this can happen when an omega is in a situation where they felt unprotected or abandoned by their alpha. Whether a physical attack or mental trauma that had not been stopped, it's the feeling at the time, when the instincts of the omega screamed that they alone and unsafe, that causes it, because the instincts then don't trust the bonded alpha to be able to protect or care for them. 

If time is not working to remedy the situation with further attempts at refreshing the bond, then I would suggest seeking out a good therapist to try and work on some of the underlying issues over the situation. Alternatively I would say that finding another alpha to add to your family, one that is more dominant that you can both live with amicably. Once your body has accepted a bond from this alpha, the chances are much higher that you can re-ignite the bond with your current alpha, as your body has already accepted another form of protection, and that will alleviate some of the pressure of needing to feel safe again. 

Whether by increasing your family, or working through the instinctual block, I hope you find a solution that works for you both. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

My friends and I were discussing alphas the other day, and one of them made the remark that a certain gentleman we met seemed to be far more interested in another alpha than others around him. I told her blatantly that such a thing, of alphas being in a relationship together as anything other than friends, would be impossible, but she refused to hear of it. Please set the argument at rest for us, for she is quite adamant that it could indeed take place. 

Vexed of York 

\---- 

Dear Vexed, 

I can indeed set your argument to rest, although not perhaps in the way you hoped. I can confirm that while it is not at all a regular occurrence in the subgender, some do find themselves in intimate relations with other alphas. 

In general alphas would not engage in such a thing, not because they might be uninterested, but because the instincts and dominance between alphas in matters of intimacy and trust tend to be quite well honed. During intimacy, alphas tend to be closer to their instincts, and as such issues of dominance challenge is a major factor. 

You have no doubt seen how even small interactions between alphas, without any mitigating force in the area, is a cautious endeavour in order to avoid hostilities, but this is even greater when engaging in sex. Omegas naturally tend towards docility during these times, and so there isn't the same worry over dominance challenges, and even if such a thing were to happen, the trigger to protect the omega far outweighs any danger there. However between two alphas, nature's safeguards are not present. 

It is also rarer because even should such issues be dealt with, the physical nature of such a relationship would either be limited, or require a far greater extent of preparation. This isn't at all the same between two male betas, for while that can be challenging, physically, they at least do not have knots. A vast amount of damage could be done, inadvertently, during sex between alphas, and so there has to be a depth of knowledge and trust there that many relationships would not extend to, especially when they are not mated. 

Saying all this though, relationships between alphas do happen, and frequently enough, although not spoken of often in society, that it should not be considered to be vastly unusual. Especially in larger households, where the omega has several alphas, those alphas may end up sharing time with the omega with another alpha they are more comfortable with. This intimacy is by far the most common. 

Sometimes this intimacy will flourish over time that they may seek pleasures between themselves alone if the omega is busy, or merely because they wish to. Another reason they may seek each other, outside of more carnal interests, could either be to show dominance in this area, but also to highlight protection and care. 

It can often be forgotten when talking about sex and relationships, that alphas are not merely a dominant force, but one whose instincts are dedicated to protecting, caring and providing. Sometimes alphas may partake of intimacy between each other in order to reassure their partner, especially with the levels of trust required to instigate the act. Dominance may have very little to do with such times, other than to set it aside and be reminded of the care and attention of another. While many might find this with an omega, I expect the act of being with another alpha is so drastically different as to offer a very distinct experience. 

Some of the trust and dominance issues that are prevalent when with another alpha will be less obvious in those that are long-standing in the family, and even less if there is a bond between them, such as a dominance understanding or an accord. Accords especially forge a bond between alphas that hold far more firmly to the agreed dominance and trust between them from its making, and this in turn would inevitably help if they sought a relationship together. 

That is not to say that relationships between alphas do not happen outside of a family environment. I am sure they do, but there would be more obstacles in doing so. 

Anyway, I hope this has answered your question, as well as given any alphas out there some reassurance that seeking or craving such a relationship is not at all abnormal, merely not talked about as often. 

Best Wishes, 

Uncle William


	4. Jobs

Dear Uncle William, 

I always wanted to become a politician, but when I presented as beta, my family won't hear of it, because I am not an omega. Surely if I can do the job, I should be allowed to. It's blatant discrimination against betas! 

Miss V. of Dorset 

\---- 

Dear Miss V, 

The predominance of omegas in position s of governmental power is a long-standing one, mostly because our skills tend in that direction. However in any sub-gender there are exceptions. Although statistics are against you, there is nothing stopping you from seeking an apprenticeship. 

My one piece of advice to you would be to choose one that offers other outlets for your skills should you choose to change your mind in the future. While it may seem harsh and insulting for me to suggest you hedge your bets in this way, I would say that time tends to laugh at us all, and I would not see you, or anyone, left struggling when there was no need. I have heard too often of betas deciding, during or after training, that they prefer more typically beta jobs and wish to change career. 

I would urge you to seek your fulfilment and happiness in whatever route you wish, but do not block doors, for while in five or ten years you might have a seat in parliament, you might also find that the busy life of a travelling secretary, estate agent, or even a researcher, to be just as fulfilling and less stressful. 

Find your strengths and explore the. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I’m not even sure how to begin this, but I suppose it’s better to just ask than to dance my way into the topic. Do you ever foresee a time when Betas are treated as equals to Alphas and Omegas, rather than as some undesirable genetic dross that needs to be cleared away to get to the valuable portion of the gene pool? Or am I being too naive even asking an Omega for their opinion on this? 

Look, I understand, there are things we "need to do", both as a society and also on the family level, to make our Alphas and Omegas more comfortable, to help ensure the continued proliferation, or at the very least procreation, of our people, but the extreme differences between how we are treated in the family is horrible. 

I have two younger sisters, both of whom are coming up on that age, when they manifest as one sub-gender or another, and I am terrified for them. I am a Beta myself, and while my personality makes me particularly comfortable with my place in the world, I can already see that neither of them would be happy as anything other than an Alpha in the case of the elder, and an Omega in the case of the younger. This is not something I feel we should have to worry about in this modern, more enlightened age. 

As I’ve stated, I understand there are reasons for the way we do things, related to our own genetic prosperity. But is it really worth increasing our number, of it comes at the cost of our very souls? 

Concerned in Derbyshire 

\---- 

Dear Concerned, 

It troubled me greatly to receive your letter, that such worries plague you when, if the life you are currently in was better functioning, they should not. 

I will not tell you that there are not inequalities in the system, nor that I believe that everyone is equal, but what bothered me particularly about your letter was the fact that these differences in how the different sub-genders are treated, is being seen as such a vast detriment by you. Allow me to elaborate, so you are not left believing that this situation you find yourself in, and that you fear for your siblings, is all you can expect to be your lot in life. 

As I said, yes, the system is unequal. All three sub-genders are treated differently, mostly due to biological needs. It would be vastly detrimental, for instance, to treat omegas the same as alphas, because of their more complex emotional and social needs and responses, just as it would be to treat betas that way for the same reason. An alpha will often thrive in positions of challenge and even violence, which is why many choose to join the armed forces, while omegas, due to their reactions towards violence would merely be traumatised. Alphas, omegas and betas all have different social and emotional needs, and it is for this reason that I say that the system is unequal, because it has to be for this reason. 

That does not, in any way, say that betas are worse, any more than omegas are worse, or alphas are worse, they are merely different, as all sub-genders are. Betas have different needs and drives than alphas or omegas. 

I cannot know what your home life is like, and that will limit how well I can answer you, because I am having to make assumptions as to what it is like to have you believe that betas in general are treated like the dross of society, when this certainly isn't the case. I would hazard that the life you find yourself in, and have grown up with in order to hold such stringent beliefs so close has not been an easy one, and it is one that has led you to view that the life you hold is the same as other betas everywhere, and I don't believe this to be the case. 

First of all, I would say that, in terms of your siblings, it is most likely that if they are exhibiting behaviour that is typical to alpha and omega, the chances are that they will indeed present as such. This is not always the case, but even should they be betas, this does not mean that their lives are any more terrible than they would have been as either of the others. 

In a well-functioning household each member of that household is both useful and valued, and it sounds very much like the life you live has not given you that impression. In many ways, the issue of having children is far less the reason for how the households and families are organized, as it is to do with predispositions to tasks and comfort. 

Alphas, being generally good with risk-taking, challenge, providing, and security, fulfil those roles, are focused around the omega but encompassing the entire family. They thrive in situations where they can prove themselves, and, yes, show-off to some extent. The omega, as head of the family, oversees the direction of the family as well as ensuring that the family in general is running smoothly and pleasantly. Many omegas, like alphas, enjoy being seen, and are at ease in large society gatherings and enjoy being the centre of attention. Betas on the other hand, in general would not be as comfortable in either of these situations, preferring stable and productive home life, taking care of the smooth-running of the home and seeing to the care of the children. 

There are exceptions. I, for one, am not easy in public, nor wish to be the centre of attention, but regardless of that, there are many things about being an omega that are still core to who I am. Likewise, as a beta, someone may be more dominant or submissive, but still be a beta. After all, betas range just as much as the alphas in terms of dominance. In any household there will be betas who are more prone to leading the rest of the pod, and those who care little for that and would be unhappy being in that position if offered. Likewise, as betas do not crave the same level of posturing that alphas tend to enjoy, many would rather have a quiet family dinner in the kitchen, than in a stately formal dinner, and for this reason will generally forgo them, rather than it being the case of not being invited. Some betas love more formal dining and public gathering, and are very welcome to partake. 

These are just a couple of the ways in which biology dictates household situation, but I understand that the concept of a household where betas are not thought of as less may be difficult for you to see if that is the type of household you have been brought up living in, possibly backed up by households that share such a view that they associate with. I assure you, however, that not only does it exist, but it is the norm. People will have gripes, of course, but the system in place is not to demote betas as something less, but has ended up the way it is due to the differing conditions of comfort that the sub-genders have, and should ensure that comfort. That the family you are with has not ensured your contentment, or at least has made you feel as if you are less, is shocking and reprehensible. Even betas who are working as servants in an alpha's household, rather than in a family with an omega to oversee the happiness of that household, should never be made to feel this way. 

My main concern here, other than the fact that you have found yourself in such a situation, is that the only way to help you, and your siblings, is by broadening your knowledge of other families' opinions in society, outside that which you would ordinarily converse. 

Usually, if a beta is unhappy, or feels that they are not being treated well enough, or even if they are not as settled with the family they are currently with, they will seek another family in which to become a part of. If, however, you have been left believing that all other families treat their betas the same way, as less, then that can only be changed with furthering the knowledge that this isn't the case. 

I understand that with your younger siblings coming-of-age soon, you will not wish to leave them until they are settled. I would however caution you that it is now in which your courage is most necessary in this case. Should your siblings come-of-age when they know nothing else but that which the family tells them, they will expect nothing beyond that. They will likely be introduced to people who are selected from friends that the family already share opinion with, and thus no matter what sub-gender they present as, they will be stuck in the same mentality and reproduce it, or at least continue to struggle with it. Better then that you find a way to seek out what other options there are, for at least then you, and if your siblings are betas, them also, can seek out a family that will treat you as the important and respected people you should be, no matter whether they are more dominant or submissive in nature. If, in turn, they present as another sub-gender, at least then they will know there are other options, other choices of types families that they could find themselves with, rather than those they have been brought up to expect. 

This seeking of knowledge may be more difficult for your part, as if you have been raised in a family that has kept you relatively restricted in those you interact with that your world-view has suffered, they are just as likely to resist you leaving by other manipulations, such as guilt. 

If it isn't possible for you to take time away from the family to seek answers, I would suggest writing or contacting a citizen's advice office, or alternatively a professional organization that might provide an introduction to other family's beta housekeeper or butler, as they will be best able to answer questions about the day-to-day living and experiences, as they will have likely been in the greatest contact with others over the longest time. I would suggest one of the larger households, one that is outside of your own area if possible. 

Another option would be to make enquiries for further training in one of the many skills that might be of use to an upstanding household, might be a good option. You could do this by contacting one of the five main citizen's advice offices throughout the country who keep a list of all reputable families that take on the training of others in such things. In this way, you would not only be learning or refreshing skills you might find useful in everyday life, but would also be able to interact with other families and beta pods, and see how they are run, and the general feeling and impressions those people have in everyday life over a longer period of time. It would also be a good chance to see if any of those households might be seeking another beta to add to their pod in the future. Building a list of such other options, if not for you, then for your siblings, would hopefully be useful for the future when your situations are likely to be more changeable. 

It is my hope that you will, at least from my words if nothing else, be able to see that such feelings as you have been brought to expect, are not universal, or even normal outside of a small minority. I wish you the best of luck in your undertakings, and for that of your siblings, and I hope you all find your happiness in the coming months. 

Uncle William


	5. Fluff and News

Dear Uncle William, 

A friend told me that dark purple is in fashion right now in town, is that true? I don't have anything in that colour and would have to seek a tailor. 

from Fashion Conscious for London 

\---- 

Dear Fashion Conscious, 

I have been reliably informed that a deep purple does seem to be in favour right now, but you should be cautious with it if it does not suit your skin tone or sub-gender. In this a skilled tailor or seamstress could advise. Sometimes merely highlights of a colour can create just as much of a tasteful impact as a full gown of it. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I read in the newspapers about that omega who was found in the armed forces having used suppressants to pose as a beta. I know it's against the rules of enlistment, but I don't understand what all the fuss is about. 

from Perplexed in Hertfordshire 

\---- 

Dear Perplexed, 

The matter in question had four main reasons outside the unlawfulness. The first was the blackmail of a young man to illegally join the navy. The rest are less about specific laws, and more to do with instinct and danger. 

In taking suppressants to dull their scent so that it did not affect alphas, it will only affect the alphas, and will not actually help the omega in any way other than to stop others reacting to their stress, and stop them going into heat. This, in usual circumstances, or even unusual ones is counterproductive, since an omega needs the protection and comfort of an alpha to feel safe. By posing as a beta, the omega was cut off from seeking a very necessary emotional stabilizer, which, over time, will have cause an untold amount of damage that he may never recover from fully. 

Omegas do not react well at all around any sort of violence, except by a trusted mate during their heat, and only then because it is entirely safe and consensual. By subjecting the omega to years of living and working in a violent, unstable and threatening environment, there are few worse situations for them to be in. 

But this case was not merely because of the omega and his family, it was also about the danger that this situation caused to the entire crew of the vessels he sailed with. The suppressants hid his scent, but it didn't work when he was wounded during a battle. Every single alpha there, ally and enemy that smelled it, which was over two hundred, became instantly aware of a wounded omega on the battlefield, and that, to an alpha was horrific. The danger was not only to the omega then, but also to the alphas, whose bodies responded to this, having already been in the middle of battle, to becoming entirely consumed by their instincts. Add to this situation that when the omega was seen by the ship's doctor, it was realised that he would have to come off suppressants in order to heal enough to survive. With the alphas already in such an incoherent state, this had the potential to turn into a slaughter, not only to protect, but also to claim the omega as a mate. If the enemy attacking had not been so well-matched, it is undoubted that the crew would have fallen on each other, killing men they were allied to. Friends. Colleagues. Only the quick thinking and and organizing of the crew by the betas on board meant that the omega found a mate quickly, and the crew was able to board ship and set sail without such a horrific slaughter. 

The last issue is the lingering effect of the situation. It goes without saying that the omega in question is likely going to be scarred for life by his enforced employment, but it wasn't merely him who was affected. 80% of the crew of that vessel were alphas, and half of those requested voluntary retirement after they got to port. A further 18% did so within three months. Often people can forget the burden that alphas bear in their protection of others, the careful line they always tread with their beast and the threat of losing control to it. Upstanding men of perfect control rendered into their beasts with within a second or two of scenting that blood. That so many loyal and dedicated soldiers would be so deeply affected in this way, giving up their career, their livelihood and hope for progression, shows how it was not merely the omega who was deeply wronged by the situation, but also every alpha present on that voyage. 

I hope my explanation clears up your confusion on the matter, 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

Last week at a ball, someone said something to me that was pretty hurtful. I didn't want to cause a scene, especially because they were drunk, so I let it pass. But my alphas know something is wrong, because I can't stop thinking about it, and it has made me morose. I don't want to tell them, because they will hurt the person, but I can't keep hiding it either, because they are becoming more stressed over my mood. Please advise. 

from Miss S. 

\---- 

Dear Miss S, 

I believe the first thing you need to do is talk to your alphas. Their lives are linked so closely to yours, and you are shutting them out when it is their comfort that will help you in this difficult time. Just as they are responsible for your care, the reverse is also true, and this situation will be causing distress to them. 

Remember also that they will be desperate to ease the unhappiness you feel, and if you tell them your worries about their response, I believe you can negotiate with them if you make it clear that their natural reactions will only cause you more. 

Alphas tend to become used to doing what they think is best, but they are not without restraint when they set their mind to it, if it will help. If they tell you that it is their 'right' or something along those lines, and seem prepared to ignore you on this matter, you can command them not to. Alphas that directly go against an omega's wishes when not in direct threat of their life or danger, lose and command in the family. Be firm if this means a lot to you, but use this power sparingly and wisely, because upsetting the balance of a family can cause internal strife that lingers. 

But back to your issue. I feel you might benefit from actually getting some closure on the event itself after you have spoken with your alphas and got their support. Drunken misspoken words can often cause upset when it wasn't intended or really felt. Perhaps you should arrange to speak with them, or send a close and trusted friend to do so. Or perhaps you will find that merely having the comfort and support of your alphas back will let you settle enough to put the event from your mind. 

I wish you the best in your endeavours, 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I am forever losing things, and among friends and family, I dare say I am quite the joke and frustration over it, none more so than to myself! It has gotten so much worse since we moved to town, despite the fact I have less belongings here and so it should not be so easy to lose track of things. 

Please Help! 

Miss F., London. 

\---- 

Dear Miss F, 

Being forgetful is quite common, but it does not surprise me that you are finding it more prevalent since moving. 

In a new location, you don't have the ingrained years worth of formed habits around places your belongings aught to be placed, and your servants or betas will likewise have differing ideas of where things should go that may not be the same as your own. However the most prevalent reason is likely to be that of distraction. There is much more going on in the city, more things to go to, to think of and more things to remember. All this takes its toll upon your ability to remember other, smaller things, such as where you set something down. 

I have two pieces of advice for you that may help if you persevere with them. 

The first is that you do not self-catagorize yourself as being forgetful and consider this your lot in life. Such a mode of thinking will inevitably mean you are setting yourself up for defeat on this issue, as it automatically assumes the item is lost (and therefore cannot be found). This in turn may actually hinder you in finding things, as the mind likes self-imposed prophecies. Instead, rely on logic and calm. With practice, even should you not immediately remember the location, a calm mind will better help you consider possible locations and adequately search them. 

The second piece of advice is for you to always put certain items back in a certain place, and once you have decided on these places, make anyone in the household that may think to move them, be aware of your decision. The easiest example would be to put your outdoor coat always on the hook near the front door. There might be many reasons why you would delay this, such as someone asking you something, or to go and check on the children, to pick up an item before deciding whether to go back out. Doing this task, you may get too warm and take off the coat, putting it over your arm, or setting it down on a chair to pick up once you are done, but distractions are rife, and you will not be paying attention to the coat. It will be long forgotten until you need to go out again, at which point you cannot remember what you did with it. Better then that you paused by the door for some extra few seconds to hang it up. In this way, you need not rely on your memory to find errant items, but on habit, to know where things are. This is what I have found the most useful tactic over time. It is not a quick fix, but it does work. 

I hope you find all you seek, 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I recently saw a person who had been preaching about their God on the street be moved on by the police. Why is political debate allowed in public, but not religious? 

Visiting in London 

\---- 

Dear Visiting, 

It has long been the case that religious preaching should not take place in public for several reasons. The first and most noteworthy reason is that religion should be a very personal choice, and should not be influenced by another. Religion is not a public act, and it is generally accepted that even the wearing of symbols of ones religion visibly in public is frowned upon or even outlawed depending on where you are for this reason. 

It is not only a matter of the laws either, but of that of the religions and the Gods of those religions themselves, for it has been noted in writings of various deities that they themselves do not wish converts, but only those who are drawn to them naturally and without coercement. Promoting a God like a product, or threatening or condemning others not of it is an odious practice, and even the darker Gods never proscribed to it to my knowledge. 

Consider also if religion were to gain the same following as, say, a fashion. What would there be to stop one religion becoming predominant and upsetting the balance, not only of religious faith in general, but amongst the Gods, until some had no followers at all left and were damaged or even left without a spark of a following? Not even the Gods wish this, for much like fashion, the tides of public opinion can turn swiftly. Defensiveness and fear would make people strike out first, and become more aggressive with their own religion to protect it, and such would only spiral further into hatred and imbalance. 

In general, think of religion as being a connection and understanding between you and whichever God you are most drawn to. Few Gods these days even have priests, and those that do confine themselves to the small altars in which to practice, and only then because some religions more than others rely on litany or chanting that works better when led by one who remembers it clearly. Public preaching of religion therefore goes against the needs and betterment of both the people as well as the Gods, and that is why you will not find it publicly displayed. 

The only times when this is not the case are in public holidays and religious times of significance, such as Samhuinn and Beltane, the harvest festival of Lughnasadh, the spring festival of Imbolc and so forth, and that is only because they are celebrated by all or the majority of religions depending on the faith and festival, making it non-denominational. Even then, you will rarely find people openly bearing the marks of their specific religion. 

I hope this has given you some understanding of the reasons behind the ruling in society today. 

Uncle William 

* * *

_The following letter has been abbreviated to focus on the relevant topic. Professor Graham asks, after receiving a vast swell of letters on the subject, that readers remember that he will not delve into scaremongering, gossip, or character guesswork in his answers when dealing with such a subject as murder, as it serves no one well. He reminds readers that creating celebrity out of murder is in the poorest of taste, and he will not engage with it as it creates a platform for such people's horrific behaviour that may encourage it. - the editor._

\---- 

Dear Uncle William, 

I am in a frightful state at the news that the winter murders have started once more! How are we to feel safe walking the streets, even in broad daylight when such a fiend is on the loose! That is not to even mention the swell of rasher acts of violence that take place during the courting season between alphas. Why, if it were not for necessity, I would not wish to leave my home at all! What do you advise to be safer in this unhappy situation? 

Mrs M, Cumbria. 

\---- 

Dear Mrs M, 

While it is true that this time of year does see a slight increase in violent crime, I do not believe that it is of sufficient danger to the majority of people should care be taken when going out. 

If you feel, as your letter seems to show, that your safety is not being properly seen to, then I would suggest speaking to the alphas of the family about your concerns. If this does not yield the results you would hope for, then it might be a decent time to consider increasing the size of your family with more alphas, or, if you are a beta, then considering joining a household that is larger may mitigate these feelings. 

Readers in general should take care at this time of year to travel with others, for there is always safety in numbers. Avoiding travelling after dark where possible, as well as to places where you feel that your safety may be compromised, such as shortcuts through poorly lit alleys. If you find yourself having to travel, always leave word with people you trust, so that should you be delayed, for whatever reason, a search may be swifter and more accurate. 

A lot of violent crime also tends to be based around flaring tempers, and territorial challenges that reach beyond words. Due to this, I would say that anywhere that encourages an excess of alcohol should be avoided, as it does tend to lower inhibitions, and the courting season is the time when many alphas in particular feel a greater pull towards uncivilized behaviour. 

Lastly, I would mention to readers to try and remain level-headed. By reacting strongly to a threat that feels greater than previous years only because of the increase in accessible news, your very nerves may be contributing to the problem. If alphas, already on edge, feel more so due to anxieties in the family, it will only increase the likelihood that they will react strongly to a perceived threat and bring about the very situations you wish to avoid. Take precautions, certainly, but do not let your nerves add to the situation. 

I wish you, and all the readers, a safe courting season, 

Uncle William


	6. Love and Courtship

Dear Uncle William, 

This is to be my first courting season in town, and my family are helping me look for an alpha. Everything is so loud and overwhelming here, and I feel so young still. Not old enough to want children yet, certainly. I am scared. What if I do not find an alpha to bond with this season, but end up with child? Everyone would look at me so poorly, I am sure, and I do not know how I would cope. Is there some way to stop alphas from seeding me during heat? 

Distraught from Wolverhampton 

\---- 

Dear Distraught, 

While it is not outside the realms of possibility that you end up with a child on your first heat, it is vastly unlikely, especially if you do not feel ready to take on such a responsibility. Your body is clever that way, in that omegas will generally only ever conceive when they are feeling utterly secure in their mating and situation in life, so I would not worry overmuch. 

As for contraception, although there are some methods, such as the use of lamb intestines to cover the alpha's phallus, the heat itself will impair the judgement of you both, so consistent use of them would be unlikely. Add to that, the sheer amount of seed that is conveyed by an alpha during a heat is such that such a device would be unlikely to remain intact especially due to the swelling of the knot that would put it under further pressure. 

I have heard tell of some herbal remedies being offered that have been used for betas in trying circumstances with some success, but these would have no effect on an omega in heat, as the body burns through all manner of nutrients and poisons ingested far faster, not to mention the fertility that would likely counteract these as they do not, generally, for betas. 

I truly believe that you are in no danger of becoming pregnant in your first heat, however, and that you should not worry so greatly over it. 

As for the other concern you have, I would mention that no one would think poorly of you. Quite the opposite. Children are so highly regarded, due to the vastly low ratio of successful conceptions, that they are considered a great boon and privilege to families. I would bid you remember that omegas often end up with more than one alpha, and so families will generally always be filled with a more diverse parentage than merely from an initial mated pair. 

If you, or indeed other readers, were somehow left with a child outside of a mating, it is your birth or adopted family that would help you look after the child until you found a mate of your own. The alpha whose child it was is legally obligated to pay for any needs of that child, and often friends of the family will rally around to bring what support they can. Children, in general, are always seen as a great joy. 

What I am hoping to convey, is that having a child outside of mating for whatever reason is in no way looked upon as being your fault. If anything, the alpha whose child it was would carry that burden if he was unable to aid you both adequately. They were, after all, supposed to have been in a position to uphold a household at the time of courting. 

Overall, however, I would reiterate that it is highly unlikely that you would ever conceive this season due to the fact that you feel unprepared for such a thing. So take heart and enjoy it. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

There's a beta in a family across town that I like very much. The problem is that I am an alpha. What should I do? I love her. 

Bleeding Heart of East London 

\---- 

Dear Bleeding Heart, 

It is not unusual at all for an alpha to peruse a relationship with a beta. Although there is not the same dynamic or bond as you would get with an omega, I have heard of many relationships like this one that have worked. 

The easiest way to go about it would be to have them join your family, or for you to join theirs. Quite a few of the alphas in this situation tend to guard over the beta pod, rather than the omega, so there is unlikely to be any struggle for dominance with the other alphas in the family. 

The alternative would be to split off and set up home together without an omega. I have seen this done, but the success rate was not high, not only because of the instincts that are not catered to from having a fully-gendered family, but also because of the social stigma that is unfortunately still rife, not to mention the limit of prestige and opportunities for the alpha who is not bonded to an omega's family. Careful planning should be done if you both wish to split off together to limit the impacts of these on your lives. 

I wish you both the best in your lives ahead, 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

The daughter of our household, an omega, is on her second courting season this year, but has lately become very worried about the possibility of other omegas trying to steal away alphas she is hoping to gain the attention of this year. 

I had not even thought that this was possible. I wish to reassure her, but I grew up in a house of betas before joining this family's pod, I actually don't know whether she is becoming stressed over nothing, or whether there really is a possibility of this happening. Please advise? 

Concerned of Stoke 

\---- 

Dear Concerned, 

I am sad to say that not only is it possible, but it is actually far more prevalent in society than people generally acknowledge. Especially because omegas tend towards being more socially adept, a lot of the subtext in courting either isn't seen, or not acknowledged. People want to believe the best of omegas, generally, and finding out that there is a far more cut-throat game going on during courting isn't something many wish to see. 

As someone who has been courting now for a great many years, I can tell you that not only does it happen, but it happens with all frequency. 

While there are many alphas to a relatively small number of omegas, those omegas will want the one that suits them the best, but also many will be looking for key characteristics in their potential mate, not only in finances to ensure that their family together is comfortable, but also in things like dominance to make them feel safe, in charisma and intellect, and any other number of traits that they may find appealing. 

This often means that certain alphas will be much sought-after, and while omegas tend to have their own version of a social hierarchy in place, this also means that those who are new to the scene, or who is not quite as well known will not have as great a standing. This means that other omegas who are higher in such a hierarchy, or who do not have close friendship ties with them, will feel entirely justified in attempting to gain the alpha's attention even if the other has spoken with him first. 

I have also borne witness to omegas attempting to lure away an alpha even after they have shown an interest in another omega, sometimes because they have. Omegas are human to, and just as liable to fall foul of poor manners or vindictiveness as anyone else, though are not nearly as much credited for it. 

Likewise, an alpha may well be led astray by such happenings if the more experienced omega sets their mind on it, for they would be more practised at engaging the alpha in ways that he may find appealing, while a less practised omega would not have those skills and be left to watch as the alpha they wished for was lured away. 

It is a sad state, though there are generally social checks in place, usually by other omegas. Often befriending a more experienced omega, especially one who already has a family, is a good way to avoid having this happen, for they will not only be able to coach the younger omega in how best to behave in such circumstances, but also their patronage will help limit how many might try such a thing, for in societal terms, a mated omega tends to be of higher standing than an unmated one. 

I would advise your young friend, therefore, to seek out someone with whom they can trust to help them in such circumstances, even in the form of advice, for it may help them avoid pitfalls. As always, building up a wider circle of experienced friends that one can call upon, will help her either way. 

I wish you, and her, luck for the coming season. Rest assured that once she is mated, there will be no danger to her losing her alpha to another. 

Uncle William 

Dear Uncle William, 

I have been courting an omega, and things look really positive for us. The only thing is that I really hate his style of furniture and decoration. He would be moving into my property if we were bonded of course, but I don't know if I would end up resenting someone if I was forced to live with his hideous stuff. What should I do? 

from Troubled Elegance 

\---- 

Dear Troubled Elegance, 

The keys to any good relationship are communication and compromise. If it is such an important issue to you, you really need to discuss it with them. Who knows, they may not mind changing to live in a style of house like yours. Perhaps they might decorate only key rooms for their own use, ones you would not see regularly, as a compromise. But be aware that it is a compromise, and if they allow you this, you should compromise on something they want as well. 

If neither of you can reach an agreement over this matter, and you truly feel it is beyond what you wish to cope with, pehaps this omega is not for you. It all depends on how well you can work together, but you won't know until you discuss it with them. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

As an alpha, I have helped several omegas through their heat in the past, but this year I very happilly find myself mated. I am worried, because my omega does not respond as readily as those I have been with in the past. I want to make him happy and pleased, but I seem to be falling short now, when it matters the most. I don't know what I am doing wrong. Do male omegas need something different that I am not supplying? The other person I asked only told me to follow my instincts, but that is what I have been doing. Please help! 

Desperate to Please, England 

\---- 

Dear Desperate to Please, 

It is good that you are reaching out to others for this, despite it being an intimate subject. Too often people will merely struggle on their own. 

I can tell you that both your own instincts and the advice you were given are indeed correct, both in the matter of what you are doing, and not doing. Male omegas do tend to respond slightly differently to alphas than the female omegas, but both respond to core alpha responses. 

Female omegas will respond best, in general, to the protective side of your instincts. This is, at its very base, a response to the fact that any alpha they are with should show enough protective instincts that the omega feels that they can protect both them, and any children they have. Most male omegas on the other hand do not have this nearly as prominently, as they will bear no children. Instead, you will likely find that a male omega will respond far better to the possessive side of the alpha's instincts, as they like feeling the certainty that the alpha is focused souly on them, and will not leave for someone else (as unlikely as this may be), to be greatly appealing. 

If you are used to being with female omegas, your normal responses would likely be towards the protective side of your nature, but if you allow yourself a more selfish view and try to exhibit more of a possessive side, you may find your omega responding far more favourably and enthusiastically. 

On a more practical note, possessive growling, biting (while ensuring it is not too much), scent marking, holding them tightly and, during sex, the act of knotting, may be all things that will be responded to positively. There are obviously exceptions, and if in doubt, try to talk to your omega about things he particularly finds enjoyable, or comforting, as these will help guide you. Explore this together, and it will help build your relationship to something deeper and more connected. 

As a side-note to readers in general, I would remind them that every omega and alpha is different, and what society says is the norm may not always be the case, especially in matters of intimacy, which, due to its nature, tends to stay private between couples. I know, for example, that some omegas like to mark their mates in more ways than merely their glands, even, in the male omega's case, seeding them intimiately. This has been seen to actually promote the alpha's responses favourably and induce a greater sense of connection in these couples, perhaps because of the certainty of both partner's possessiveness. 

As with all things however, everyone is different, but as long as what goes on between partners in the privacy of their own home is mutually consensual, explore freely. 

I hope this has cleared the matter up for you, and given you some basis on which to better understand and please your new mate. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

My brother has lately been courting at balls seeking a mate, and I was astonished and flabbergasted at the unseemly gaudy trinket he bought to offer as a gift for attending one. Although I have never been to some of the more exclusive balls, I worry that he is spending so much merely to attend. He tells me it is expected, and that such gifts are normal, but surely if all guests brought such things, it would be more akin to a vast bribery than merely giving something towards the costs of the balls. Even the best food and wax candles cannot surely come to such a vast amount! Please tell me why this is done, or at least whether I have legitimate concern over his spending. 

Flabbergasted of Northumberland 

\---- 

Dear Flabbergasted, 

The act of gift-giving at a courting ball is a complex societal one that I shall endeavour to explain without it becoming too convoluted. 

The first reason for gift-giving is to thank the family who is hosting the ball for hosting it, as well as for inviting them. Just as you might bring a small gift to those to whom you are dining with for the evening, this is also the purpose of the gift in this case at any ball. 

The second and more complex reason is that of prestige, both through conspicuous consumption as well as impressing the family hosting the ball. An expensive gift brought to the ball is showing that the person trying to court there is of sufficient means to easily afford such a gift. It is, in some respects, a reassurance to the family that they are affluent enough to be worthy of courting an omega present. 

The prestige goes further though, for in deigning to offer a good or even exceptional gift, that person will likely be talked of positively by society, thus likely gaining more prestige and invitations, as they have not only been deemed worthy of the higher class balls, but also as a potential mate to the omegas there. 

Even should such a person not find a mate that season, they will find it far easier in future years, by way of having impressed those hosting it, and those they know, in order that they may be thought of in far more favourable terms in the years after that, thus increasing their chances overall. I have known of alphas, little known before a ball, become suddenly far more sought after and coveted when news of their gift brought them to the attention of the attendees of a ball. 

The last reason, and perhaps the most important one, is that the monetary worth of the gift is used by the omega in question either to support their future life, or a cause that they believe strongly in. An alpha wishing to spend the rest of their life with the omega should not begrudge a gift when, if successful, they would be giving over the management of their entire estate to them. If they are not successful, they may rest assured that they have in some way helped provide for the omega that they coveted, and have helped support them in their life and causes, even offering a little more ease for them through that gift should they end up with child. 

In short, it is the show of generosity that your brother is engaging in, one that is not merely to help with costs of hosting the ball, but everything to do with showing his status in society. 

I would say that so long as it is within his easy means to offer such a gift, then it is not to be concerned over. I would only worry should this not be the case, for should he be found to be putting on a false front in such a way, it would undoubtedly be found out and any prestige he hoped to garner would be lost, as it is tantamount to lying. 

I hope this has answered your question, 

Uncle William


	7. Seasonal Holidays and Giftgiving

Dear Uncle William, 

Each day it comes closer to midwinter, and I am just terrible at choosing gifts for people. This year I have decided to start early and take advice to improve my chances at not making a dog's breakfast out of it. Can you suggest any tips on how I should better go about the task? 

Yours hopefully, 

Justin of the dire choices. 

\---- 

Dear Justin, 

You are not alone in having difficulties in choosing gifts for others, as this is an exceedingly common problem not only for midwinter, but also for birthdays or even courting gifts. 

There are four main things that can lead to missteps in gift-giving, and so long as you keep aware of them, it should get easier. 

Before I get to those, I will mention that if you are giving a gift to someone for midwinter, it is usually only for close family or friends, and so you should know what that person actually likes, the things they choose to do when they have spare time that brings them joy or contentment. People do many things for others, but it is the more personal joys you should consider when choosing a gift. To know what to gift, you have to understand the person you are gifting it to. 

The first pitfall, then, that many fall into, is just not knowing what to give at all. This usually stems from not knowing the recipient's more personal joys enough, or not being able to think of a way in which to cater to that pleasure by way of a present. Often when in this situation, especially when pressured by time and the increasingly visual bombardment of options in shops, the clueless gift-giver will choose something at random and hope for the best. 

The main issue with this strategy, or this lack of one, is that while you are technically giving a gift, it could be given to anyone really, and shows nothing for your thoughtfulness over the gift to that person. Getting such a generic gift can feel like the gift-giver did not care about what you really liked, and that you are not that invested in their happiness. It is for this reason, because it can sometimes bring a pall of unhappiness, that I bid those buying gifts to take the time to know the person's true likes. 

The second pitfall that gift-givers can fall into is by choosing a gift that they themselves would like, forgetting in the excitement of shopping that the person they are giving the gift to is not them, and will have differing likes and dislikes. This can be difficult, for shops that are wonderfully decorated and filled with lovely things is a distinct temptation, especially if you are already of the mind to purchase things. Remember, always, your friend or family member. Would they really like that item, or are you just craving it yourself? 

The third pitfall, and perhaps in some ways the worst, is buying a gift for someone based on what you feel that they should like, or that others of their profession , social standing etc would like. This may well turn out okay, in the same way a generic gift could be, but it could also be fairly insulting. Merely because someone is a beta, for example, does not mean that they enjoy cooking, and merely because it might be the fashion for omegas in courting season to wear a certain type of shawl when outside does not mean that all will like to do so, and indeed, your friend or family member may hate it. I call this the worst pitfall because you are choosing a gift in such a way as to treat that person in a manner that is stereotypical and exceedingly impersonal. Indeed, if you are choosing it based on what you feel they should like, you are also insulting that person's choices and passively criticizing them. A gift should bring joy to the receiver, and so you should avoid doing this at all costs. 

Lastly, I would say that unless the person has specifically asked for something that is linked to their working life, you should avoid it. Gifts given at midwinter are about offering a small frivolity that they would not have purchased themselves. Winter for many will bring more hardship, and so the giving of a gift here is to lighten the mood, and giving something that will bring them joy until that time of hardship ends. While those in your life may not struggle in this way, try to keep the soul of that reason with you when searching for a gift, but remember it is for them, not yourself. Always ask yourself if you can imagine them truly liking and using it in their own time. 

I hope these tips have been helpful to you. I wish you the best of luck in your gifting adventures. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William 

We just moved to town three months ago, and I made a new friend who is amazing! I want to get her a gift for midwinter, but her family is very rich. How can I possibly get her anything that she doesn't already have, or that will look foolish next to the other gifts she is likely to get? 

Miss D, age 14. 

\---- 

Dear Miss D, 

Please do not worry so about the relative cost of a gift. The gift itself is not about showing wealth, but in bringing happiness to your friend, which is not the same thing. 

If any readers remain convinced that their particular friend will only see a high cost item as fitting, I would caution them to seek better friends. Midwinter gift-giving is about happiness, not greed. 

A wintersday gift should lessen the burdens of living through ways of happiness, but when much these days can be purchased, it is easy to think only of those purchases, when in fact it is the emotion that is the key. Think then not of what can be bought, but what, then, might make your friend remember joy in times to come. What will make them remember you, and your gift, fondly? 

Oftentimes a hand-made gift, even though not of a standard of craftsmanship may not be that of those sold in stores, will be regarded far higher in a true friend's eyes, because it is a sign of thoughtfulness, care and effort that you made for them. It is a show of how much you care to go to that effort on their behalf in the hope of pleasing them. 

Likewise an unusual but thoughtful trip somewhere with your friend can also hold high regard, for it is the time spent in pleasure together that will be remembered, one would hope. Making such a trip as fun or pleasing as possible for your friend's particular enjoyment is the key. 

And yet if the need to purchase a gift is what you wish to do, make it a small and personal thing, something they can carry with them perhaps. Small items of jewellery, a decorated handkerchief, a miniature book or perhaps a small item like a pen with a special engraving upon it. None of these things cost a great deal, but so long as it is bought specifically to your friend's personal taste and likes, it should do very well. 

Good luck with your gifting, 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

I have recently been accepted as the suitor for someone's heat, which means that we will be staying together until spring (and hopefully forevermore). However, we are still getting to know each other, and as such, I truly have no idea what to get them for Midwinter, as we are not familiar with each other enough to make such decisions easy. What do you suggest? 

Concerned from Plymouth 

\---- 

Dear Concerned, 

Although midwinter gift-giving is often in the form of a physical gift, those during courting will often forgo this for the very reasons you have stated, and instead spend time during midwinter together, staying in or going out as suits, but in a way that the partner is the focus, not the sights alone, or others one might meet. 

Discussing with your partner what they might like to do would be your first step, but both of your preferences should be given equal weight. Use the time to build happy memories and strengthen your relationship through your time together, for that will be a gift that keeps on giving. 

Uncle William 

* * *

Dear Uncle William, 

Our family has the pleasant circumstance of being well-moneyed, and we would like to ease the burden of friends of ours at this time of year. However, we are concerned that such a thing will inspire feelings of shame, embarrassment or guilt in those friends for not being able to reciprocate. Likewise we worry that it may bring resentment. The sensible thing would be to give little, so there is not a disparity between gifts, but the thought leaves me uneasy, as it is not in the spirit of the festival. 

If you have some advice to offer with regards to this dilemma, we would be grateful, 

H. of London. 

\---- 

Dear H, 

I agree very much with you that such things can be tricky, but fully support your intent to help others. I would say that if you truly wish to aid your friends, or indeed others, such things should be in the form of a boon, granted in secret, so as to preserve both their pride and the balance of the friendship. 

While a gift is meant to bring joy and pleasure to the recipient, a boon is granted to aid that person. 

So I say to you, give the gift you would have intended to maintain the balance, but find a way to aid the family in secret. In times of hardship, this might be something as simple as a bountiful hamper of foodstuffs they would not otherwise have, it might be the payment of their rent for the winter moths, or fuel for their fire. But no matter what you choose to do, ensure that they cannot trace it to you, for that would only bring about the situation you fear. If you are able to do so, giving the same to their neighbours would help disguise the giver, as well as help others who are likely to be just as needy. 

Another way you could help, depending on your circumstances, would be to aid in funding a community event that would give your friends access to more resources during this time. As you are no doubt aware, one of the main tenants of the festival is to help each other survive through the winter, and so community events such as this, even if it is one that grants food and warmth for a day that they need not pay for themselves, can be an immense help. 

I hope that you succeed in your midwinter endeavours. 

Uncle William


End file.
